


Employers

by MissIzzy



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Spider-Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-10
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's still alive? Damn!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employers

"He's still alive? Damn! Left Doc Ock to die in the river no doubt. And encouraged his little photographer to steal my son's bride!"

"Bad mood, Mr. Jameson?" Peter suppressed a smile as he came into the office. J Jonah Jameson looked up, dismayed, from the man he'd been talking to.

"You got any photos for me?" he finally asked.

Peter nodded, and watched as Jameson looked them over. He tried not to feel angry at him, as after all, he did now have a legitimate reason on his son's account to dislike Spider-Man, though he might not know it.


End file.
